


Something New Me Or You

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Elliott Witt is an alien fucker, Elliott needs love and I've been working on this work for like a month, Maxxx is a himbo lover extraordinare, Oral Sex, Other, they are also non binary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: After a breakup with a certain daredevil named Silva, Elliott works away his stress. That is, until an unfamiliar bar patron shows up. One he's very interested in, and they seem to have interest in him too.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Something New Me Or You

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters are nice. Also, fuck that one writer because I am tired and still full of spite.

The night at the bar had been uneventful to say the least, more so just tiring with all the orders and demands of drinks, but then again that could be his recent break up with his shit show ex talking too. Along with having to work an extra shift which sucked, he didn't mind the busyness in all honesty because it was great for the money. But even so he could feel the ache in his legs and back from standing and walking about all day, as he pours some shots for a rowdy group of girls he hears the door jingle again with a new patron. He hums as he turns his back to clean some glasses while his decoys take over for the moment, the decoy he'd sent out to serve the new patron at the bar squeaks and fizzles out though. Now that he's noticed it, the bar has gone oddly quiet. 

He turns to face the new person at the bar top and is met with someone non human, his eyes widen at first before he clears his throat and sends out another decoy to take orders.   
"Good afternoon what would you like to order? "  
He asks giving his signature smile and watching them move to take out their wallet, the strange red and pink feathers along their head fluffing slightly as they hand him a fifty and point to a bottle of whiskey. He works fast and like an oiled machine to get them a glass or two, setting the bottle down for them now.   
"Would you share a drink with me? "  
They ask him, he stops on his heels and turns towards them after a quick thought. He had a rule for himself not to ever drink with patrons of the bar, but this one seemed well deserved. As he checks his watch he can see his shift end is in five minutes anyway.   
"Ah…. Just one maybe. "  
He says and pours two glasses, smiling to the strange patron and raising his glass to clink them together.   
"To my soon to be break! "  
He jokes and looks to the other now, watching their pretty eyes look him up and down.   
"Like something you see? Not everyday you see an Apex Legend I'll admit that~ "   
He flirts now, watching as they tilt their head still looking him up and down before locking eyes with him. He only just realizes what they're doing when they lick their bottom lip and sip from their glass, he can feel his cheeks warm up from their looks. Or more so their subtle eyefucking of him…   
"You have a nice body, would you let me see? Afterall, your break is soon "

He ends up drinking two glasses before taking them to the backroom and it's all uphill from there, they nearly slam him into the wall as he crushes their mouths together. Moaning at the impact and the leg pushing between his own, his hands sliding through those feathers and pulling this wonderful person closer. Their own hands are on either side of him, but soon enough they're moving to his ass and pulling him to rut along their leg. Elliott pulls back to groan and let his head fall back into the wall, his neck open for them now. They seem to appreciate it too, because now they're kissing along his ear and down. Suckling over his pulse before undoing his shirt, wait their hands are on his ass how- He looks down to see that they were indeed more than just an extraterrestrial, they had four arms apparently and were very interested in his bare chest now.   
"H-holy shit honey that's somethin'…. I never did get your name "  
He says as they start kissing down his chest and soon dropping to their knees to kiss his navel and soon his hips, they look up and grin to him head tilting in a way that has him really feeling the moment.   
"Maxxx is the name, and please wear it out. I'm sure it will be beautiful coming from your lips tonight "  
Elliott nods at the statement and gives a breathy moan as his pants and boxers are pulled down, his dick flopping about for a moment before Maxxx takes it into one hand and starts peppering kisses along his base. 

It isn't long before Maxxx's mouth is engulfing his tip, a hot tongue swiping up it and over his slit. It draws a moan from him and he gently slides a hand into the feathery like fur lining their head, they seem pleased by his noise and slide down further now. Slowly bobbing their head back and forth until finally they meet the short brown peach fuzz at his base, their bright eyes look up at him now and they pull back to his tip. His dick glistening with their saliva and he moans quietly at the sight, shuddering because they've started to pace themselves now. Sliding him in and out, encouraging the short thrusts of his hips by pulling on his hips. He lets his eyes close for the moment and his head fall back into the wall again, groaning happily as he feels them hollow their cheeks as they pull back.   
"Fuuuck~ Y-you're good at this…. "  
He huffs out, hips thrusting uncontrollably a few times. He doesn't even realize he's doing it until Maxxx pulls off of him for a moment, he looks down to see them spit into their hand before taking ahold of him. But then they're making him shuffle his legs apart, he grins because he knows exactly what they're doing. And honestly he's quite alright with it. Maxxx suckles on two of their own fingers for a moment before sliding them over his perineum and then over his hole, he shudders at the sensation before nodding to them. The pain is nearly non existent as they start to curl those two fingers into him, if anything it makes this whole experience ten times better.   
"Feeling good?~ "  
Maxxx asks him now with a purr of a tone, smiling because of the look on his face he must be making. Elliott only nods and rolls back onto those long fingers, panting hotly as they start pumping both his dick and their hand for him. He has to grab onto their shoulders because he nearly falls forward with the sensation, gasping and nodding to them.   
"So fucking good! "

All it takes is Maxxx curling their fingers hard enough into that delicate spot in him to have him cumming and seeing stars, he gives a gasping moan as he humps forward into their waiting open mouth. Hips on autopilot as he rides out his orgasm, legs feeling like jelly and head full of cotton. Maxxx swallows around his tip as he finishes into their mouth, pulling back with a pop and licking their lips. As they slide their fingers from him he whines quietly, the loss hitting him a bit harder than he'd like.   
"Such a treat you are baby~ I could do this all night "  
Maxxx purrs now against his thigh, their tone low and luscious on his skin. They stand up now, grinning because he's still hazy from orgasm.   
"Do me? "  
They rumble out next to his ear, he shudders full bodily at the kiss they leave before sliding down the wall and to his knees. One of their hands slide into his hair and gently pull him to their crotch, a satisfied hum leaving them when he slides his hands up their toned thighs to pull at their belt. Once he's got their leather pants down he's surprised to be met with a cunt of sorts, but not at all displeased. He lets out a hot breath before nosing forward into their soft folds, taking a breath of their sweet musk. Maxxx hums as he does and moves forward to him, the hand in his hair gently grabbing now.   
"Such a pretty boy you are, thought you might like this. "  
They growl lowly as he starts to lick and kiss along them, they groan when he suckles their clit. One leg moving over his shoulder and the other resting against him for balance, he snorts through his nose before getting to work on pleasing them. 

Maxxx would have to admit, they had fully expected him to do a half assed job down there. Fuck when they'd walked into the bar and met him they though he was a one sided prick at first but now with their forehead against the wall, fingers threaded through his hair, and that fucking mouth of his on them? Their thoughts were thrown out the window as he eats them and God he was fucking good at it. Eating them out like he was a starving animal, lavishing their hole and clit like he was autopilot. They hadn't tossed around with someone this good in months, fuck maybe even a year or two. They were so goddamned horny because of it now, they could feel their hidden dick throb with excitement and need. He does something devious with that tongue of his and suddenly they're cumming, snarling and holding his head down as their hidden organ slips free and down his throat. They can feel how he jolts from the sudden intrusion, feel his throat constrict before he pulls off with a choked cough.   
"H-ohghly fuck. "  
He coughs out, wiping his mouth and staring at the appendage. It's a beautiful thing really, reminding him of a tentacle almost. Just with a tapered triangle end and pretty buds all down the undersides.   
"Is it… too much? "  
Maxxx asks him quietly now, stroking a hand through his hair again. Elliott blinks before looking up and shaking his head, smiling as he takes ahold of it.   
"Hell no baby! More of you to taste~ "  
He hums, slipping the tip into his mouth again now. 

Maxxx shudders as he swallows down their cock, groaning softly and slowly sliding a hand into his hair again to show him appreciation. Elliott looks up at them with those gorgeous honey brown eyes and they feel their gut turn, hips rolling to meet him until his nose brushes their feathers.   
"Such a pretty boy you are for me~ "  
They groan as he pulls back only to rock his head forward and take them down his throat again, they curse softly and let their forehead thump against the wall again. Taking hot heavy breaths in as he swirls his tongue again, even hollowing his cheeks. Elliott slides his hands up their thighs and Maxxx lets out a chuttering croon of adoration to him, he pulls back to breathe for a moment. Kissing down their shaft and licking all along the underside, his hands holding their hips now and he's grinning ear to ear.   
"Gonna fuck my mouth? "  
He asks smug and cocky, mouthing their tip again. Maxxx snorts at that and grabs his head in both hands, grinning like some wild animal as they look down to him.   
"I am now darling "  
Elliotts eyes widen at those words before he holds onto Maxxx's hips, relaxing his throat and humming. They grin and start fucking into him now, holding his head in place and watching as their cock slips in and out of his mouth. Those lips looking so pretty around them, even more so because Elliott slides his tongue out to let them slip deeper. He only gags twice the whole ordeal, hands holding their thighs and his eyes shut as he focuses on breathing through his nose when he can. 

Elliott looks up at them when their cock curls in his throat his eyes widening as they cum, he groans softly as they do. Eyes closing again as their hands slide through his hair, and their hips jerk slightly.   
"Darling you look divine on my cock "  
Maxxx purrs softly, brushing the stray curls out of his eyes before pulling him off of their cock. He gasps once they're out, licking his lips with a grin.   
"Not as nice as your legs shaking~ "  
He says, voice raspy and his cheeks dark with blush. Elliott stands up now and pulls Maxxx to him by their waist, biting his lip and humming softly.  
"Wanna go back to my place? "  
Elliott asks now, far more confident now that he'd made them cum twice, he even rubs his thumbs along their hips. His smile widens as they lean close to kiss his ear, nibbling his ear lobe and humming softly.   
"But of course my dear "  
They purr against his skin, two of their own hands sliding up his chest as they push him against the wall once again.  
"That is, if you think you can handle me tonight "

Their night together was one that filled the hole in Elliott's heart (and another) But it also made him even forget who had broken it in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Your mom suck me real hard thru my jorts


End file.
